


Incorrect Shipwrecked

by kimnoodles, Matlock_26th



Series: Incorrect Quotes [4]
Category: Original Work, Shipwrecked: A Game of Anthropomorphic Vehicles and Cats
Genre: Implied Relationships, Incorrect Quotes, Nonbinary Character(s), Nonbinary Voodoo, Transgender Character(s), Transgender KMS Bismarck, Transgender Mrs. Chippy, we just need some comedy in these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnoodles/pseuds/kimnoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: Shipwrecked is a game I'm working on featuring human versions of ships, ship's cats, planes, submarines, space related things, and a car and tank.  Specifically, the first car and first tank.  Most are related to history but some are just cool.  Like how I accidentally got attached while reading about famous ship's cats. -MatlockI’m helping her (mostly with the ocean liners lmao I know nothing about warships) -Noodles
Series: Incorrect Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971181





	Incorrect Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this needs more context but I think it’s funnier without it -Noodles
> 
> ...okay actually I’ll explain. So basically, drawing ships as humans is a super fun exercise in character design, and so then my sister (who loves history and programming) was like “hey what if we made this into a game” and I was like “hell yeah” and started designing more characters and so now I’m super attached to these guys so even if the game doesn’t work out I’ll still do things with them

**Olympic:** Bastille was correct. How AM I gonna be an optimist about this?

 **Mauretania:** Well if you close your eyes

**Aquitania:** If god sends me to hell, I will simply not go.

 **Aquitania:** What will he do? Send me to hell? I’m already not going tf

**Titanic:** Yes I looked both ways before crossing the street, I looked both beautiful and radiant, too bad I got hit by that car

**_[Alternate responses to “I love you”]_ **

**Mikasa:** Thanks

 **Lusitania:** I’m sorry

 **Aquitania:** Who doesn’t

 **Olympic:** A horrible decision, really

 **Gimli:** *laughs nervously*

 **Britannic:** *laughs hysterically*

 **Titanic:** I know

 **Voodoo:** *finger guns*

 **Bismarck:** If only there was someone out there who loved you

**_[In response to “I would die for you”]_ **

**U-20:** Then perish.

 **Olympic:** Please don’t

 **Voodoo:** *finger guns* Nice

 **Hindenburg:** Not if I die first

 **Hunley:** Someone already has.

**Voodoo:** Say yes to drugs

 **Gimli:** Say no to drugs

 **Fokker:** It doesn’t matter what you tell drugs

 **Fokker:** Because if you’re talking to drugs, you’re taking drugs.

**Hawke:** How long are we gonna let her do that?

 **Tirpitz:** Just… give her a minute.

**Hunley, pushing on a door that clearly says pull:**

**Independence:** This is Amerigo Vespucci, my ex-girlfriend

 **Amerigo Vespucci:** You’ve got to stop introducing me like that

 **Amerigo Vespucci:** I’m her wife

**Kitty Hawk, googling:** Snake bite leg what do

 **Google:** Elevate and apply pressure

 **Kitty Hawk:** *lifting snake real high* Apologize or else

**Titanic:** Anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid.

 **Britannic:** Titanic

**U-556:** I’m having a problem with U-20.

 **Bismarck:** Kill her.

 **U-556:** No

 **Bismarck:** Then I’ll kill her for you

 **U-556:** NO

**Lady Be Good:** Did you eat my powdered donuts?

 **Voodoo, mouth full of donuts:** No.

 **Lady Be Good:** Then what’s that white power on your jeans?

 **Voodoo:** Cocaine

**Fokker:** You were hurt, what do you remember?

 **Albatros:** Just the ambulance ride

 **Fokker:** We didn’t take an ambulance, Gimli drove us.

 **Albatros:** But I heard a siren

 **Fokker:** That was Voodoo

 **Voodoo:** Sorry, I was nervous

**Olympic:** Why are you on top of the fridge?

 **Lusitania:** Can I not just be wherever I want? Maybe I just like it up here

**Mauretania, walking into the room:**

**Mauretania:** Where’s the spider

 **Lusitania, quietly:** Under the table

**Britannic:** *sneezes*

**Aquitania:**

**Britannic:** You’re not even gonna say bless you?

 **Aquitania:** I’m sitting right here with you, you’ve clearly already BEEN blessed

**Cossack:** You can never lose an argument if you say “shut up, nerd” at the end

 **Ark Royal:** Yes you can

 **Cossack:** Shut up, nerd

**Lusitania:** Swear words are illegal now. If you say one you’ll be fined

 **Mauretania:** Heck

 **Lusitania:** You’re on thin fucking ice

 **Lusitania:** Oh no

**Musashi:** *fills a bath with steaming water*

 **Musashi:** Fire cannot harm a dragon.

 **Musashi:** *steps into the bath and immediately gets burned*

 **Musashi:** Fire has harmed this dragon

**Hawke:** Why are you smiling?

 **Virginia:** What? Can’t I just be happy?

 **Tornio:** Monitor tripped and fell in the parking lot

**Unsinkable Sam:** Hey do you guys think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

 **Bismarck:** You are a hazard to society.

 **Tirpitz:** And a coward. Do twenty.

**Kitty Hawk:** The police came to my door and told me my planes were chasing people on bikes

 **Kitty Hawk:** First of all, my planes don’t even have bikes

**Bismarck:** The glass is half empty.

 **Unsinkable Sam:** I think the glass is half full

 **Bismarck:** I think you’re full of shit

**Hunley:** I’ve connected the two dots

 **Virginia:** You didn’t connect shit

 **Hunley:** I’ve connected them

**Rare Bear:** Voodoo, what time is it?

 **Voodoo:** I don’t know, hand me that recorder

***Voodoo plays the recorder***

**Lady Be Good:** WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE RECORDER AT 2AM?!?!?

 **Voodoo:** It’s 2am

**Olympic:** Since it’s impossible to know which part of my life is the middle, I’ve decided to have an ongoing crisis

**Olympic, teaching Majestic some English:** So where are you from?

 **Majestic:** Germany.

 **Olympic:** Which part?

 **Majestic:** My whole body

**Californian:** You’re pretty dumb.

 **Titanic:** Thanks

 **Californian:** I just insulted you, why are you thanking me?

 **Titanic:** All I heard is “you’re pretty.” I’m focusing on the positives in life

**Aquitania:** Excuse me, I’m making perfect sense. You’re just not keeping up

**Mauretania:** Okay, now how many of you have played an instrument before?

 **U-20:** Do instruments of torture count?

 **Mauretania:** No they do not.

 **Bismarck:** Are guns an instrument?

 **Mauretania:** No Bismarck, guns are not an instrument.

 **Hunley:** *raises her hand*

 **Mauretania:** A spar torpedo isn’t an instrument either.

 **Hunley:** *lowers her hand*

**Midway:** We’re so in sync. We even finish each other’s-

 **Kitty Hawk:** Sentences.

 **Midway:** Don’t interrupt me

**Britannic:** Hey, Olympic-

 **Olympic:** Titanic used to call me that :(

**Britannic:**

**Britannic:** Because it’s your fucking name??

**Unsinkable Sam:** 'Motorwagen'? That's your name? 

**Motorwagen:** Yes....?

 **Unsinkable Sam:** You know that's basically 'Motor wagon', right? 

**Motorwagen:** Yes? I speak German?? And is that not what I am??? 

**Titanic:** If I cut off my leg and swing it at your head, am I hitting you or kicking you?

 **Carpathia:** You’re bleeding out due to a bunch of severed arteries, that’s what you’re doing.

**Voodoo:** It’s gotten to the point where I just do peace signs as a natural reflex.

**Bismarck:** There’s a special place in hell reserved for me.

 **Bismarck:** It’s called the throne.

**Challenger:** Tell me a random fact about space.

 **Sputnik:** Abraham Lincoln is the president of Mars.

 **Challenger:** What the fuck

 **Sputnik:** I don’t know, Mars 3 said it yesterday and it’s been haunting me ever since.

**Peebles:** I see a bug

 **Peebles:** We become friends

 **Peebles:** But then I eat

 **Peebles:** The friendship ends

**Tiddles:** Did a focus, did a zoom

 **Tiddles:** Little spider met her doom

**Tirpitz:** This December, hope lies in rebellion. 

**Britannic:** Shit the fuck up!

 **Hawke:** Shut the fuck off, kid

 **Carpathia:** Shut the up!

 **Tirpitz:** Shut your fuck up

**Hunley:** Guess what I’m about to get!

 **Virginia:** On my nerves

**Hunley:** I hate when people say “on a scale from one to ten” like, bold of you to assume I can count

**U-20:** The murder was premeditated, but not very well meditated

**Gimli:** Our father who art in heaven, Air Canada, how can I help you?

  
 **Voodoo:** I’m going to stab myself in the foot, I just sent my English teacher an essay on Hamlet and it was still titled “the fresh prince of denmark yo holla”

**Jenny:** I'm not a vampire but I really wish I could be. I'm willing to track one down for both of us. 

**Mary Celeste:** If you track down a vampire, don't tell them it was on my behalf. This is your problem, don't pin it on me.

**Pooli:** I tried eating rocks once.

 **Pooli:** Probably won’t do it again

 **4-0-1:** _Probably?!_

**Titanic:** What did Frosty the Snowman even do aside from come alive, do a little dance, and die?

 **Olympic:** Isn’t that all anyone does?

_**Sign on Cornfield:** Go ahead and scream there are thousands of ears listening._

**Virginia:** This is what living in the midwest is like. And sometimes the corn screams back. 

**Leviathan:** As someone who doesn't live in the midwest I am both horrified and confused, please explain. 

**Midway:** If you listen carefully, you can actually hear the corn grow. It sounds like real slow static and is due to the cell walls' fiber breaking so the cell can grow. 

**Leviathan:** I choose not to believe this.

 **Leviathan:** So I looked it up anyway and it is the worst sound I've ever heard.

**Apollo 11:** Shoot for the moon; even if you miss you’ll die in outer space, which is cool

**Kitty Hawk:** Trust me. Gushers, given the legal opportunity, will kill you.

**Olympic:** Y’all still beat your meat? Lol

 **Bismarck:** What do _you_ beat?

 **Olympic:** Evildoers

**Tornio:** Can’t have an opinion these days without having someone agree or disagree with you.

**Hunley:** Today, I will cause problems!

 **Hunley:** Tomorrow, who knows?

**Mauretania:** What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!

 **Olympic:** What doesn’t kill me should’ve tried harder.

 **U-103:** Care to repeat that?

**Bismarck:** I already know I’m going to hell so at this point it’s go big or go home

**Mauretania:** Describe the most beautiful person you’ve ever met in just three words.

 **Aquitania:** Is named Aquitania

**Titanic, holding an armful of pineapples:** I just think they’re neat!

**Aquitania:** Why would anyone want to hurt Californian?

 **Titanic:** I don’t know, maybe because they met her?

**Kitty Hawk:** Midway, you’re like an angel with no wings.

 **Midway:** So like a person?

**Mercy:** Every 60 seconds in Africa, a minute passes.

**Olympic:** *accidentally sets the kitchen on fire*

 **Olympic:** Shit, we need an adult

 **Mauretania:** We are adults

 **Olympic:** Oh fuck

 **Olympic:** We need an adultier adult. Go get Lusitania

**Voodoo:** If I can’t cause tiny bits of chaos every day, I think my body will shut down

**Kitty Hawk:** Can you do me a weird favor without asking any questions?

 **Midway:** Isn’t that the bedrock upon which our friendship is founded?

**Lady Be Good:** Tale as old as time-

 **Voodoo:** Memes as old as vine

 **Lady Be Good:** Beauty and the-

 **Voodoo:** YEET

**Titanic:** I am the smartest and most skilled person here.

 **Mauretania:** Is your hand stuck in the vending machine?

 **Titanic:** I paid for my skittles, I’m getting my skittles

**Queen Mary 2:** I am a flirting machine with no off button.

 **Queen Mary:** Hubris will be your downfall.

 **Queen Mary 2:** Kind of sexy of you to say that

**Olympic:** If someone stabs you, you get to keep the knife

 **Mauretania:** And that’s how you start a collection!

 **Carpathia:** If someone stabs you and you don’t bleed out in 15 minutes you are legally allowed to leave

 **Queen Mary 2:** If someone throws a knife at you and you catch it, they’re out

 **Titanic:** Technically you don’t even have to catch it with your hands

**Queen Mary 2, t-posing in the doorway:** Good evening, parental figure.

 **Queen Mary, not looking up from her breakfast:** Good morning, problem child.

**Lusitania:** Are you crying?

 **Olympic:** No, I’m just having an allergic reaction

 **Lusitania:** To what?

 **Olympic:** Life

**Unsinkable Sam:** Barbecue may not be the road to world peace, but it’s a start.

**Titanic:** The whole world is my stage!

 **Britannic:** No wonder it’s on fire…

**Lady Be Good:** Let me see what you have

 **Voodoo:** A knife!

 **Lady Be Good:** NO

 **Wright Flyer:** Oh my god, why does he have a knife?

**Voodoo:** People worry too much about non-binary people calling themselves gay or lesbian. You need to worry about me calling your man. He’ll pick up the phone and be like “what’s up theyby? <3” 

**Titanic:** I’m so useless

 **Aquitania:** No you’re not. You can be used as a bad example

**Queen Mary 2:** Back at it again at Krispy Kreme!

 **Queen Mary 2:** *does a flip and knocks down a Krispy Kreme sign*

**Hunley:** ‘Road work ahead’? Uh, yeah I sure hope it does.

**Rare Bear:** 3 year-olds can’t run a 5k race!

 **Voodoo:** Bet.

**Bismarck:** What’s the forecast today? 

**Ark Royal:** Enemy planes.

**Bat:** Do you know of any pet friendly cafes? I’m meeting with Baron von Richthofen tomorrow and he’s bringing his non-service hunting dog along. Don’t ask why. 

**Hindenburg:** I got a bottle of whiskey calling my name so I may not be back here tomorrow. 

**Hindenburg:** Or ever

**Midway:** Publicly, I agree, personally, I think it's chicken shit.

**Midway:** Give a man a gun and he’ll rob a bank. 

**Midway:** Give a man a bank and he’ll rob everyone. 

**Kitty Hawk:** Okay, who radicalized Midway????

**U-103 @ U-20:** *about Olympic* Don’t say that, she’ll put you on her hit list!

**Mayflower:** Why’s everyone dying?

 **Santa Maria:** Because it’s Mutiny Monday.

**Fokker @ Albatros:** Grow up quick please. Like, by tomorrow.

**Al:** I'm going to defeat you with the power of friendship and this gun I found.

**Midway:** A lot of people cry when chopping onions. The trick is not forming emotional bonds

**Titanic:** This was a 100% successful trip.

 **Aquitania:** We lost Californian

 **Titanic:** This was a 100% successful trip.

**Majestic:** Sorry if I’m bothering you

 **Surgeon:** How do you keep waking up to say that

**Olympic:** The number of times I have been delighted by witty banter only to find out later that I was “flirting” is both unfortunate and disappointing.

**Monitor:** You don’t actually believe lead can be turned to gold, do you?

 **Santa Maria:** SEE HERE'S THE THING-

**Olympic:** You’re right.

 **Titanic:** Of course I’m right. I’m always right about things that have nothing to do with me and always wrong about my own life.

 **Olympic:** You’re right.

**Al:** Al!

 **Bat:** Bat!

 **Tros:** Tros!

 **Albatros:** Albatros! Yeah!

**Fokker:**

**Fokker:** What was the point of that

**Gimli:** Did it hurt when you fell?

 **Olympic:** From heaven? Sorry, no-

 **Gimli:** No I meant when you fell down the stairs earlier

**Voodoo:** Reblog to raid the sun at midnight while it’s sleeping and steal its heat for the winter

 **Lady Be Good:** The sun is an object… it doesn’t sleep.

 **Voodoo:** Excuse me, I have a quadruple PhD in orb study and what you have is disrespect, I know what I’m talking about.

**Majestic:** Time sensitive question how flirt boy

 **Olympic:** Throw rocks at he

 **Carpathia:** Hot dogs

 **Britannic:** Kill him

 **Majestic:** Thanks guys

**Hunley:** If there’s toothpaste then why isn’t there bone soap?!

 **Virginia:** Existence is a prison and being your friend is maximum security

**Unsinkable Sam:** My policy is ‘if you see something, say something.’

 **Pooli:** I saw a frog outside today!

 **Unsinkable Sam:** Outstanding! This is what I’m talking about, people!

**Voodoo:** From now on, we’ll be using codenames. You can address me as “Eagle One.”

 **Voodoo:** Rare Bear, your codename is “Been there done that.”

 **Voodoo:** Lady Be Good is “Currently doing that.”

 **Voodoo:** Lee is “It happened once in a dream.”

 **Voodoo:** Gimli is “If I had to pick a jet.”

 **Voodoo:** And Fokker, you’re “Eagle Two.”

 **Fokker:** Oh thank god

**Titanic:** Help, I’m trapped under the Christmas tree. The star’s tangled in my hair

 **Carpathia:** Why were you under the Christmas tree?

 **Titanic:**...Because I’m a gift to the world?

**Imperator:** Who are you?

 **Olympic:** Sad.

 **Imperator:** I asked _who_ you are, not _how_ you are.

 **Olympic:** I still stand by what I said

**Imperator:** We’re definitely not in Kentucky anymore.

 **Leviathan:** Kansas.

 **Imperator:** Kansas, really? Who gives a shit?

 **Leviathan:** People from Kansas?

**Aquitania:** Win. Lose. I don’t care. At the end of the day I still have this face so who’s the real winner here

**Albatros:** Anyone wanna get in an argument with me

 **Rare Bear:** Okay cream cheese isn’t that good

 **Albatros:** I was kidding but you know what fuck you for real

**Flying Dutchman:** Are you an “arrr” pirate or a “yo ho ho” pirate

 **Jenny:** I’m an “I’m not paying $600 for photoshop” pirate

 **Flying Dutchman:** Oh this one is _good_

**Lady Be Good:** Tumblr is just talking to yourself but for an audience

 **Titanic:** That’s called a soliloquy 

**Lady Be Good:** Found the theater kid. Get em boys

**Ourang Medan:** I got so many fuckin love in my souls

 **United States:** Why do you have more than one soul

 **Ourang Medan:** Irrelevant

**Mauretania:** At my funeral there is going to be a closed casket and then it will be opened to reveal that I am not inside. Instead, they will turn on the ceiling fan and my lifeless body will swing around the room while the space jam theme song is playing in the background.

 **Mauretania:** Nevermind, Lusitania says I can’t do that

**Titanic:** “YOU’LL NEVER BEAT THE IRISH” Ireland chants as we continue to be beaten in almost every competition we take part in

 **Britannic:** We’re nothing if not self-deprecating optimistic bastards.

**Apollo 11:** Stop making new flavors of Coca-Cola, either put the cocaine back in it or leave it alone.

**Albatros:** The best way to a girl's heart is to punch through her ribcage!

 **Albatros:** Apparently this is illegal but don't let that stop you!

*world explodes*

 **Curiosity:** *takes out earbud* What?

**U-20:** *Diligently making plans to sink Lusitania*

 **Albatros:** *Upside-down in her chair* Do you think stars have feelings?

**Olympic** **:** *about Cunard-White Star* You know the setup "fighter, ranged, tank, healer"? We don't have that. It's just four rat bastards in a very large trench coat.

**Arizona:** *starts crying*

 **Hornet:** What's wrong?

 **Arizona:** This is just something that happens.

**Rare Bear:** Oh, boo hoo, let me blow you a sick smoke ring on the world's smallest vape. 

**Olympic:** *Writing a story in a storm* If God wants me stop producing this shit, he's gonna have to try a lot harder than this.

**Hieda:** I really try to challenge Canadian stereotypes at every opportunity but today I was walking down Young St. in Toronto and a firetruck honked very loudly and I clutched my chest and said “MY WORD” and as it drove past, a fireman leaned out of the window and apologized to me. So I just don’t know.

**Virginia:** Before I do anything, I ask myself: “would Hunley do that?” and if the answer is yes, I do not do that thing.

**Voodoo:** The risk I took was calculated, but man, am I bad at math.

**Albatros:** A straight guy said it was disgusting that I like girls

**Albatros:** A STRAIGHT guy

**Albatros:** YOU LIKE GIRLS TOO YOU IDIOT

**Lady Be Good:** Are you drunk

**Voodoo:** No

**Lady Be Good:** Good

**Voodoo:** I accidentally took ecstasy though

**Majestic:** The worst part about parallel parking is the witnesses

**Olympic:** No witnesses if you’re bad enough at parallel parking 

**U-20:** Thoughts on the ocean?

**Albatros:** It’s pretty good

**Santa Maria:** Sure, you may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of god?

**Mauretania:** Just had a dream that I drank 40 liters of vodka, entered a horse race, and won

**Mauretania:** I should specify that I entered not as a jockey but as a horse

**Lusitania:** Were you physically a horse or were you a human entering as a horse? Did you have a jockey?

**Mauretania:** I was a human entering as a horse, no jockey, just me running like the fucking wind

**Drebbel:** I wouldn’t call myself quirky but there is definitely something wrong with me

**Olympic:** If that sewer clown makes himself an image of your worst fear before he eats you, I could kick his ass. What’s he gonna do, turn into the visual manifestation of being abandoned by your closest friends? Gonna turn into an ooky spooky visual representation of catastrophic failure and loss? Joke’s on you dumbass the only thing I’m afraid of is myself

**Imperator:** Time to kick my own ass. Bitch had it coming for too long

**Hawke:** How are you still alive??

**Olympic:** Spite

**Hunley:** I’m three ounces of whoop-ass.

**Voodoo:** Looking for trouble and if I cannot find it, I will create it.

**Olympic:** I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.

**Mauretania:** What the fuck, Olympic. I am worth _at_ _least_ three.

**Dreadnought:** My modus operandi is dial up the awesome and break the knob off.

**Voodoo:** I’ve never been one to half-ass shenanigans.

**Hawke:** That’s a crazy idea. Insane. It doesn’t make sense.

**Dreadnought:** You’ll do it?

**Hawke:** Of course.

**Britannic:** My emotions have three outlets: haughty silence, tears, and rage.

**Curiosity:** Observation: I have never broken a bone.

**Curiosity:** Hypothesis: I am boneless.

**Curiosity:** Data: I appear to have broken at least two bones in my foot slipping on the ice.

**Curiosity:** Conclusion: I have at least two bones. Strong evidence suggests the possibility of a third one.

**Normandie:** Uneducated people like you are the reason there are so many science deniers in the world. You have 206 bones in your body, maybe you’d know that if you had more than a 4th grade education

**Curiosity:** I’m an astrophysicist 

**Lusitania:** Y’all ever just suddenly have the overwhelming urge to swim?? Like not actively but you just wanna… be in the water and have some Peace

**Dowie:** That’s how it gets you

**Lusitania:** This is so fucking ominous am I gonna die???

**Bismarck:** I hate you more than I hate anyone else here

**U-556:** Huh? Why?

**Bismarck:** You don’t make me want to gouge your eyes out like everyone else does, therefore I hate you

**U-556:** I don’t think ‘hate’ is why you’re feeling like that bud

**Mauretania:** Would you please not Olympic this into a worse situation than it already is?

**Olympic:** Hold on, did you just use my name as a verb??

**Aquitania:** You always look so unapproachable

**Olympic:** And yet here you are.

**Dopey:** So is there an assistant dysfunction I can speak to?

**Titanic:** Snow got me feeling some type of way

**Endurance:** That’s hypothermia

**Titanic:** Damn. The paramedics told me it was the magic of Christmas

**Fokker:** We need to talk about your maturity.

**Albatros, standing on the table:** Bold words from a man standing in lava

**Titanic:** People often tell me that I’m a tall glass of water, but I don’t think that’s true.

**Titanic, striking a pose:** I’m a tall glass of champagne

**Kidd:** *spins around in a chair ominously* I’ve been expecting y-

**Kidd:** *chair continues to spin* shit

**Kidd:** *tries to stop spinning* shit!

**Kidd:** *tries to grab at the table to stop spinning* sHIT

**Kidd:** *falls out of chair* SHIT!

**Challenger:** Shoot for the moon. Stab for the stars. Poison the sun. It’s time to kill space

**Fram, singing:** You better watch out

**Lusitania:** Got it. Check. I’m on fucking high alert all the time. No problem here.

**Fram:** You better not cry

**Lusitania:** Okay this is gonna be a problem

**Ourang Medan:** Deactivating my bones tonight for a little blob action

**Independence:** I’ve got one foot in the darkness and another in a Hello Kitty roller skate

**Pooli:** I do not think therefore I do not am <3

**Albatros:** I like girls who look like they kill people for a living

**Author's Note:**

> Wagen is German for car so Motorwagen's name literally translates to 'Motor Car'. It's also only a shortened version of the full name but 'Benz Patent-Motorwagen' is kind of a mouthful.


End file.
